mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Выходной Эпплджек/Галерея
. 1= Пролог ---- Opening_shot_S6E10.png Rarity_in_sauna_S6E10.png Rarity_enjoying_the_sauna_S6E10.png Aloe_opens_the_door_S6E10.png Aloe_'how_much_longer_are_you_planning_to_stay_in_here'_S6E10.png Rarity_is_surprised_S6E10.png Rarity_'Is_somepony_else_waiting'_S6E10.png Aloe_'I_just_don't_want_you_to_get_all...'_S6E10.png Aloe_thinking_S6E10.png Aloe_'...Pruney'_S6E10.png Rarity_'I'm_just_waiting_for_Applejack'_S6E10.png Rarity_'It's_been_so_long'_S6E10.png Rarity_'since_we've_had_a_relaxing_day'_S6E10.png Rarity_'at_the_spa_together'_S6E10.png Rarity_'quite_certain_she'll_be_along_any_moment'_S6E10.png Aloe_giving_Rarity_a_nod_S6E10.png Aloe_closes_the_door_S6E10.png Rarity_levitating_the_cloth_S6E10.png Rarity_putting_the_cloth_back_on_S6E10.png Steam_covering_the_screen_S6E10.png Applejack_opens_the_door_S6E10.png Applejack_'I_really_tried_to_get_here_earlier'_S6E10.png Applejack_sits_on_the_bench_S6E10.png Applejack_'I_just_can't_believe...'_S6E10.png Applejack_'...how_much_time_my_chores_are_takin'_up'_S6E10.png Applejack_'At_least_now'_S6E10.png Applejack_'we'll_finally_get_to_spend_some...'_S6E10.png Applejack_'quality_spa_time_together'_S6E10.png Applejack_'Right-'_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_at_Aloe_S6E10.png Aloe_'We_are_closing_up_for_the_day'_S6E10.png Aloe_leaving_S6E10.png Applejack_'shucks'_S6E10.png Applejack_'I_guess_I_missed...'_S6E10.png Applejack_'...the_whole_day'_S6E10.png Applejack_'I_sure_am_sorry'_S6E10.png Applejack_giving_Rarity_a_sorry_look_S6E10.png Rarity_putting_the_cloth_off_S6E10.png Rarity_'Me,_too'_S6E10.png Rarity_with_a_wrinkly_face_S6E10.png Applejack_is_shocked_S6E10.png |-| 2= Визит к Эпплджек ---- Sun shining over Sweet Apple Acres S6E10.png Rarity,_Twilight,_and_Spike_approach_the_farm_S6E10.png Rarity_admiring_the_apple_trees_S6E10.png Twilight_greets_Rarity_S6E10.png Rarity_greets_Twilight_and_Spike_S6E10.png Rarity_--that's_a_lot_of_empty_pie_plates--_S6E10.png Spike_--heading_to_pick_up_some_fresh_pies--_S6E10.png Spike_--don't_know_why_we_keep_running_out--_S6E10.png Spike_nearly_drops_the_pie_plates_S6E10.png Spike_smiling_nervously_and_sweating_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Rarity_amused_by_Spike_S6E10.png Spike_--what_are_you_gonna_get---_S6E10.png Rarity_--Applejack,_actually--_S6E10.png Rarity_--she'll_be_too_busy_once_again--_S6E10.png Twilight_--what_do_you_mean---_S6E10.png Rarity_--Applejack_and_I_haven't--_S6E10.png Rarity_--one_of_our_spa_days_in_ages--_S6E10.png Twilight_--really_should_set_aside_some_time--_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_have_been_trying...--_S6E10.png Rarity_--...for_moons!--_S6E10.png Rarity_--it's_next_to_impossible--_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_didn't_realize--_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_enter_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S6E10.png Applejack_busy_baking_pies_S6E10.png Applejack_walks_up_to_the_oven_S6E10.png Applejack_opening_the_oven_door_S6E10.png Applejack_takes_tray_of_pies_out_of_the_oven_S6E10.png Applejack_sets_tray_of_pies_down_S6E10.png Applejack_holding_an_apple_pie_S6E10.png Applejack_sets_second_pie_on_windowsill_S6E10.png Applejack_pleased_with_her_baking_S6E10.png Spike_--another_order_of_pies,_please--_S6E10.png Applejack_--sure_thing,_Spike!--_S6E10.png Applejack_takes_Spike's_empty_plates_S6E10.png Applejack_gives_Spike_a_new_order_of_pies_S6E10.png Spike_holding_a_heavy_stack_of_pies_S6E10.png Spike_starts_to_lose_his_balance_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_don't_suppose--_S6E10.png Rarity_--the_last_chore_on_the_schedule--_S6E10.png Applejack_face-hoofs_S6E10.png Applejack_--time_for_our_spa_day_already--_S6E10.png Rarity_raises_an_eyebrow_S6E10.png Applejack_thinking_for_a_moment_S6E10.png Applejack_--why_don't_you_go_on_ahead--_S6E10.png Applejack_smiling_nervously_S6E10.png Rarity_--please,_Applejack--_S6E10.png Rarity_--let's_not_kid_ourselves!--_S6E10.png Applejack_--it_ain't_'cause_I_don't_wanna--_S6E10.png Applejack_--more_and_more_of_my_time--_S6E10.png Twilight_--I_hate_seeing_you_two_not--_S6E10.png Twilight_--get_somepony_else_in_your_family_to_take_over--_S6E10.png Applejack_--wish_I_could--_S6E10.png Applejack_--all_have_chores_of_their_own--_S6E10.png Applejack_--takin'_the_harvest_to_market--_S6E10.png Twilight_thinks_for_a_moment_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_has_an_idea_S6E10.png Twilight_--I_know_we're_not_farmers--_S6E10.png Twilight_--Spike_and_I_could_handle_things--_S6E10.png Applejack_reluctant_--maybe...--_S6E10.png Applejack_uncertain_about_Twilight's_idea_S6E10.png Twilight_--one_chore_we_could_do--_S6E10.png Applejack_still_uncertain_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_suppose_if_you_two--_S6E10.png Applejack_--maybe_leave_for_an_hour--_S6E10.png Rarity_getting_excited_S6E10.png Rarity_acting_ecstatic_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_can_work_with_that!--_S6E10.png Twilight_--you_head_out_to_the_spa--_S6E10.png Twilight_--Spike_and_I'll_take_care_of_things--_S6E10.png Spike_losing_his_balance_S6E10.png Spike_tripping_over_backward_S6E10.png Twilight_using_her_magic_S6E10.png Twilight_levitates_Spike_and_pies_S6E10.png Spike_--totally_got_everything_covered--_S6E10.png Applejack_still_very_uncertain_S6E10.png |-| 3= Искорка и Спайк остаются для работ по хозяйству / Направляясь в спа ---- Applejack giving Twilight the pig-feeding checklist S6E10.png Twilight_levitates_list_out_of_Applejack's_hoof_S6E10.png Applejack_grabs_the_checklist_back_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_should_go_over_it_with_you--_S6E10.png Twilight_levitates_list_away_from_Applejack_S6E10.png Twilight_levitating_Applejack's_checklist_S6E10.png Twilight_giving_checklist_to_Spike_S6E10.png Twilight_--one_hundred_percent_on_top_of_it--_S6E10.png Applejack_feeling_a_little_assured_S6E10.png Applejack_still_considerably_nervous_S6E10.png Twilight_waves_goodbye_to_Applejack_and_Rarity_S6E10.png Twilight_--don't_worry_about_things_here!--_S6E10.png Twilight_--Spike_and_I_have_totally_got_this!--_S6E10.png Twilight_--it's_just_feeding_the_pigs--_S6E10.png Twilight_--how_hard_could_it_be---_S6E10.png Spike_tapping_on_Twilight_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_surprise_S6E10.png Twilight_surprised_by_checklist's_length_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_leaving_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_can't_wait_to_have_a_steam--_S6E10.png Rarity_--an_hour_will_be_perfect--_S6E10.png Applejack's_pigs_in_the_pigpen_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Spike_about_to_begin_their_task_S6E10.png Spike_ready_with_the_checklist_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_--let's_do_this!--_S6E10.png Spike_--step_one,_open_the_gate--_S6E10.png Twilight_opens_the_pigpen_gate_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_the_pigs_S6E10.png Pigs_continue_to_lie_in_the_mud_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_puzzled_S6E10.png Spike_--step_two,_close_the_gate--_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_already_confused_S6E10.png Spike_--that's_what_it_says--_S6E10.png Twilight_closes_the_pigpen_gate_S6E10.png Spike_--step_three,_walk_away--_S6E10.png Twilight_even_more_confused_S6E10.png Twilight_confused_--really---_S6E10.png Spike_shrugging_his_shoulders_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_walk_through_Ponyville_S6E10.png Applejack_--handle_things_until_I_get_back--_S6E10.png Rarity_--if_we_are_really_to_enjoy_this--_S6E10.png Rarity_--give_yourself_over_to_the_idea--_S6E10.png Rarity_--try_to_relax--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_know--_S6E10.png Applejack_--you're_right--_S6E10.png Applejack_--glad_we're_doin'_this--_S6E10.png Applejack_--it's_only_an_hour--_S6E10.png Applejack_--everythin'_will_be_just_fine--_S6E10.png Rarity_walking_off-screen_S6E10.png Applejack_following_Rarity_S6E10.png Rarity_leads_Applejack_to_the_spa_S6E10.png |-| 4= В спа / Встреча с Радугой Дэш ---- Applejack and Rarity enter the spa S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_arrive_at_the_spa_S6E10.png Ponies_mingle_at_the_Day_Spa_S6E10.png Ponies_in_the_Ponyville_Day_Spa_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_reading_on_a_spa_couch_S6E10.png Close-up_on_Rainbow_Dash_in_a_robe_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_startled_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_acting_nervous_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_having_a_laugh_S6E10.png Applejack_--didn't_think_spa_treatments_were_your_thing--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_throwing_her_robe_off_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_tossing_her_robe_aside_S6E10.png Rainbow_kicking_off_her_Tank_slippers_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--they're_totally_not--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--not_the_froufrou_kind--_S6E10.png AJ_and_Rarity_totally_not_buying_it_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_of_an_excuse_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_think_I_tweaked_something--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--deep_tissue_sports_massage--_S6E10.png Rainbow_confident_in_her_excuse_S6E10.png Spa_Pony_talking_to_Rainbow_Dash_S6E10.png Spa_Pony_--running_just_a_tad_behind--_S6E10.png Spa_Pony_--pampered_muscle_massage_and_indulgent_hooficure--_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_looking_impish_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_it_off_S6E10.png Rainbow_--that_wasn't_what_I_signed_up_for--_S6E10.png Spa_Pony_looking_at_clipboard_S6E10.png Spa_Pony_--but_they_are_your_usual--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_blushing_and_sweating_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--you're_really_busy_today_anyway--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_just_come_back_tomorrow--_S6E10.png Rainbow_saying_goodbye_to_AJ_and_Rarity_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_whispering_to_Spa_Pony_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_winking_at_Spa_Pony_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_out_of_the_spa_S6E10.png Applejack_continues_to_laugh_S6E10.png Applejack_--Rainbow_Dash_just_hates_those--_S6E10.png AJ_making_air_quotes_with_her_hooves_S6E10.png Applejack_--she_could_have_joined_us--_S6E10.png Applejack_excited_--hoo-wee!--_S6E10.png Rarity_continues_to_laugh_S6E10.png Rarity_--if_they_couldn't_fit_Dashie_in--_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_wonder_just_how_far_behind--_S6E10.png Rarity_--we're_on_a_very_tight_schedule--_S6E10.png Rarity_approaches_the_steam_room_area_S6E10.png Rarity_moving_past_a_curtain_S6E10.png Rarity_bumping_into_Caramel_S6E10.png Rarity_shocked_by_the_waiting_line_S6E10.png Berryshine_and_Earth_mare_waiting_impatiently_S6E10.png Goldengrape_and_Earth_mare_waiting_impatiently_S6E10.png Ponies_near_the_front_of_the_waiting_line_S6E10.png Rarity_and_Applejack_worried_S6E10.png Rarity_--maybe_not_everypony_is_waiting--_S6E10.png Caramel_--that's_exactly_what_we're_waiting_for--_S6E10.png Caramel_--I_hope_you're_not_in_a_hurry--_S6E10.png Rarity_and_AJ_even_more_worried_S6E10.png |-| 5= В чем проблема? ---- Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Rarity_biting_her_lower_lip_S6E10.png Rarity_--the_solution_is_obvious--_S6E10.png Rarity_--start_our_short_time_at_the_spa--_S6E10.png Applejack_blocking_Rarity's_path_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_came_here_to_have_a_steam--_S6E10.png Rarity_with_nervously_darting_eyes_S6E10.png Rarity_--it'll_take_most_of_our_hour--_S6E10.png Rarity_--just_to_get_through_this_line!--_S6E10.png Aloe_greeting_Rarity_S6E10.png Aloe_--my_favorite_customer!--_S6E10.png Aloe_blowing_air_kisses_at_Rarity_S6E10.png Aloe_notices_Applejack_S6E10.png Aloe_hugging_Applejack_S6E10.png Applejack_accepting_Aloe's_hug_S6E10.png Aloe_--certainly_has_been_a_long_time--_S6E10.png Aloe_--since_you_two_were_here_together--_S6E10.png Aloe_--so_lovely_to_have_you_back--_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_wish_I_could_say_the_same--_S6E10.png Aloe_notices_long_line_of_ponies_S6E10.png Aloe_--we'll_be_able_to_accommodate--_S6E10.png Applejack_--not_without_my_steam!--_S6E10.png Rarity_--won't_consider_starting_her_time--_S6E10.png Rarity_--we_only_have_an_hour--_S6E10.png Aloe_--that_is_a_problem--_S6E10.png Applejack_trots_to_front_of_the_line_S6E10.png Ponies_shiver_as_they_wait_in_line_S6E10.png Applejack_--why_are_y'all_just_standin'_here---_S6E10.png Buddy_--waiting_for_the_steam_to_build_up--_S6E10.png Spoiled_Rich_--a_steam_room's_just_a_room--_S6E10.png Spoiled_Rich_--plenty_of_those_at_home--_S6E10.png Spoiled_Rich_--I_live_in_a_mansion--_S6E10.png Spoiled_Rich_gives_a_smug_smirk_S6E10.png Everyone_rolls_their_eyes_at_Spoiled_Rich_S6E10.png Applejack_approaches_the_steam_gauge_S6E10.png Applejack_tapping_the_steam_gauge_S6E10.png Steam_gauge_needle_creaking_weakly_S6E10.png Aloe_--it_has_been_taking_longer--_S6E10.png Aloe_--the_Ponyville_Day_Spa_quality--_S6E10.png Aloe_--had_to_add_a_warm_towel_service--_S6E10.png Aloe_--sorry_for_the_delay,_everypony--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_with_cart_of_hot_towels_S6E10.png Ponies_crowding_the_towel_cart_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_with_an_empty_cart_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_with_dirty_towel_on_his_face_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_removes_towel_from_his_face_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_rolls_cart_away_annoyed_S6E10.png Waiting_ponies_nice_and_steamy_S6E10.png |-| 6= Большая тайна пара ---- Applejack --if you're not gettin' enough steam-- S6E10.png Applejack_--there's_not_enough_hot_water--_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_at_the_ceiling_S6E10.png Rarity_--can't_we_just_start_with_a_hooficure---_S6E10.png Rarity_looking_at_pocketwatch_S6E10.png Applejack_leaving_the_steam_room_area_S6E10.png Rarity_and_Aloe_follow_Applejack_S6E10.png Pipes_lining_the_spa_ceiling_S6E10.png Applejack_following_the_pipes_S6E10.png Applejack_follows_the_pipes_into_another_room_S6E10.png Rarity_follows_Applejack_while_annoyed_S6E10.png Mrs._Cake_getting_a_soft_massage_S6E10.png Bulk_Biceps_giving_Mr._Cake_a_firm_massage_S6E10.png Applejack_opening_a_spa_door_S6E10.png Applejack_finds_the_spa's_laundry_room_S6E10.png Rarity_and_Aloe_follow_AJ_into_the_laundry_room_S6E10.png Applejack_galloping_down_a_corridor_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_suspicious_S6E10.png Applejack_making_a_discovery_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_in_the_laundry_room_S6E10.png Rarity_looks_at_her_pocketwatch_again_S6E10.png Rarity_--considering_soaking_my_hooves--_S6E10.png Rarity_--so_my_time_here_isn't_a_total_loss--_S6E10.png Aloe_--prides_itself_on_sanitary_conditions--_S6E10.png Aloe_--fresh_linens_are_integral_part--_S6E10.png Applejack_--have_you_always_run_every_single_one--_S6E10.png Applejack_--all_day,_every_day--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_--the_answer_is_no--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_--ponies_sure_do_love--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_completes_a_load_of_laundry_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_magically_folds_and_stacks_towels_S6E10.png Hot_towels_stacked_onto_the_cart_S6E10.png Applejack_watches_Spa_Worker_leave_S6E10.png Applejack_suspicious_of_Spa_Worker_S6E10.png Rarity_and_Aloe_follow_Applejack_again_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_leaving_the_laundry_room_S6E10.png Applejack_follows_the_Spa_Worker_S6E10.png Applejack_follows_Spa_Worker_closely_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_confused;_AJ_waving_innocently_S6E10.png Applejack_continues_to_follow_Spa_Worker_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_returning_to_steam_room_area_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_returns_with_fresh_load_of_hot_towels_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_--you_are_all_wanting_towel---_S6E10.png Applejack_--you_don't_have_any_left--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_has_a_cart_of_dirty_towels_again_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_with_dirty_towel_on_his_face_again_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_getting_more_annoyed_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_--warm_towels_are_big_hit--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_returning_to_laundry_room_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_at_leaky_pipe_S6E10.png Applejack_about_to_have_an_epiphany_S6E10.png Leaky_pipe_in_Applejack's_eye_S6E10.png Shivering_stallion_in_Applejack's_eye_S6E10.png Cart_of_hot_towels_in_Applejack's_eye_S6E10.png Washing_machine_in_Applejack's_eye_S6E10.png Steam_gauge_in_Applejack's_eye_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_figured_out_the_problem--_S6E10.png Applejack_--you've_got_a_small_leak--_S6E10.png Applejack_pointing_to_steam_gauge_S6E10.png Spoiled,_Buddy,_and_Shoeshine_still_waiting_in_line_S6E10.png Applejack_pointing_to_shivering_ponies_S6E10.png Stack_of_fresh_hot_towels_S6E10.png Ponies_crowding_the_towels_again_S6E10.png Stack_of_dirty_towels_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_doing_another_load_of_laundry_S6E10.png Applejack_--all_those_dirty_towels_have_to_be_cleaned--_S6E10.png Washing_machine_filling_with_water_S6E10.png Towels_steaming_in_washing_machine_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_returns_with_another_load_of_towels_S6E10.png Ponies_staring_at_Spa_Worker_S6E10.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Aloe_look_at_each_other_S6E10.png Applejack_--makes_you_use_more_towels--_S6E10.png Applejack_--you_do_more_laundry--_S6E10.png Applejack_--you_need_to_make_more_steam--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_backs_slowly_out_of_steam_room_area_S6E10.png Ponies_listening_to_Applejack_S6E10.png Ponies_impressed_by_Applejack's_explanation_S6E10.png Aloe_surprised_--I_had_no_idea--_S6E10.png Rarity_--now_that_we've_solved--_S6E10.png Rarity_looks_at_pocketwatch_once_more_S6E10.png Rarity_pulling_on_her_own_face_S6E10.png Rarity_pouting_S6E10.png Applejack_--can't_just_leave_things_like_this--_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_at_the_leaky_pipe_again_S6E10.png Applejack_--I'm_gonna_need_my_tools--_S6E10.png Rarity_scoffing_S6E10.png |-| 7= Проблема решена / Час на отдых потрачен ---- Applejack putting on a tool belt S6E10.png Applejack_arms_herself_with_wrench_and_duct_tape_S6E10.png Applejack_arms_herself_with_a_hammer_S6E10.png Applejack_putting_on_safety_goggles_S6E10.png Applejack_wearing_safety_goggles_S6E10.png Applejack_ready_to_save_the_day_S6E10.png Applejack_tapping_the_steam_valve_S6E10.png Ponies_watching_Applejack_work_S6E10.png Applejack_examines_valve_with_magnifying_glass_S6E10.png Rarity_with_mud_mask_and_cucumbers_S6E10.png Applejack_tightens_nut_with_wrench_S6E10.png Steam_pressure_going_up_S6E10.png Rarity_getting_a_hooficure_S6E10.png Applejack_wraps_valve_with_duct_tape_S6E10.png Steam_pressure_goes_up_higher_S6E10.png Rarity_having_mascara_applied_S6E10.png Rarity_having_a_relaxing_spa_treatment_S6E10.png Aloe_looking_at_the_steam_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_--ponies_won't_get_so_cold--_S6E10.png Applejack_--without_all_that_laundry--_S6E10.png Applejack_--there'll_be_plenty_of_hot_water--_S6E10.png Applejack_happy;_Rarity_frustrated_S6E10.png Steam_gauge_needle_all_the_way_up_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_--I_only_have_to_be_doing--_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_happy_and_giddy_S6E10.png Spa_Worker_zooms_into_the_steam_room_S6E10.png Aloe_impressed_with_Applejack's_work_S6E10.png Aloe_--have_you_ever_considered_a_career--_S6E10.png Applejack_laughing_flattered_S6E10.png Applejack_--no,_thanks--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_can_finally_relax_in_the_steam--_S6E10.png Rarity_still_annoyed_S6E10.png Rarity_--it_sounds_lovely--_S6E10.png Rarity_--you_spent_so_much_time_fixing--_S6E10.png Rarity_--did_it_never_occur_to_you--_S6E10.png Aloe_--so_many_other_things_to_worry_about--_S6E10.png Aloe_--used_to_the_way_things_are--_S6E10.png Aloe_--we_don't_realize_there_was_problem--_S6E10.png Rarity_--you_obviously_need_an_outside_eye--_S6E10.png Rarity_--Applejack_is_too_stubborn_to_relax--_S6E10.png Applejack_apologizing_to_Rarity_S6E10.png Applejack_--Twilight_and_Spike_should_be_done--_S6E10.png Rarity_--I'm_sure_she_can_figure_out--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_know_Twilight's_a_princess--_S6E10.png Applejack_--she_isn't_a_farmer--_S6E10.png Applejack_--been_doin'_farm_work_my_whole_life--_S6E10.png Applejack_--not_sure_it's_somethin'_you_can_just--_S6E10.png Rarity_--of_course--_S6E10.png Rarity_thinks_for_a_moment_S6E10.png Rarity_getting_an_idea_S6E10.png Rarity_--why_don't_we_pop_back_so--_S6E10.png Rarity_--pick_up_where_we_left_off--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_suppose_I_could_try--_S6E10.png Applejack_--assumin'_everythin'_went_well--_S6E10.png Rarity_--oh,_Applejack,_honestly!--_S6E10.png Rarity_--how_could_it_not---_S6E10.png |-| 8= Возвращение на ферму ---- Corn cob attached to fishing line S6E10.png Twilight_hangs_from_a_rope_while_holding_bucket_and_fishing_rod_S6E10.png Spike_hoisting_Twilight_over_the_pigpen_S6E10.png Twilight_--following_Applejack's_list_to_the_letter--_S6E10.png Twilight_--Applejack_doesn't_fly!--_S6E10.png Twilight_trying_to_feed_the_pigs_S6E10.png Twilight_trips_over_the_pigpen_fence_S6E10.png Pulley_rope_wraps_around_Spike's_leg_S6E10.png Spike_yanked_upward_by_the_pulley_rope_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_falls_toward_the_mud_S6E10.png Twilight_stops_just_inches_over_the_mud_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_to_have_stopped_S6E10.png Twilight_looking_at_an_unfazed_pig_S6E10.png Twilight_dangling_over_the_muddy_pigpen_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_in_surprise_S6E10.png Applejack_--I'm_gonna_have_to_finish--_S6E10.png Rarity_getting_even_more_frustrated_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_return_to_the_farm_S6E10.png Twilight_frees_herself_and_Spike_from_the_rope_S6E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_--as_closely_as_possible--_S6E10.png Spike_--maybe_not_the_best_plan--_S6E10.png Twilight_apologizing_to_Applejack_S6E10.png Twilight_--we_never_even_got_started--_S6E10.png Applejack_walking_past_Twilight_Sparkle_S6E10.png Applejack_--that's_alright,_Twilight--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_know_you_did_your_best--_S6E10.png Applejack_picks_up_bucket_of_pig_slop_S6E10.png Applejack_--a_list_can't_really_capture--_S6E10.png Spike_--that_must've_been_super_relaxing!--_S6E10.png Twilight_--you_two_got_to_spend_some_time--_S6E10.png Rarity_--if_watching_Applejack_fix_plumbing_counts--_S6E10.png Rarity_annoyed_--then_yes--_S6E10.png Twilight_--your_hour_of_spa_perfection--_S6E10.png Rarity_--the_Ponyville_Day_Spa_had_a_few_problems--_S6E10.png Rarity_glaring_at_Applejack_S6E10.png Rarity_--refused_to_relax_until_she_had_fixed_them--_S6E10.png Applejack_--just_couldn't_let_those_spa_ponies--_S6E10.png Applejack_--they_didn't_even_know_they_had--_S6E10.png Rarity_rolling_her_eyes_at_Applejack_S6E10.png |-| 9= Кормление свиней ---- Applejack --huge bottleneck of ponies-- S6E10.png Applejack --I knew I had to do somethin'!-- S6E10.png Applejack closes the pigpen gate S6E10.png Applejack opens the pigpen gate S6E10.png Applejack_--sometimes_the_simplest_things_can_just_derail--_S6E10.png Applejack_trying_to_scare_the_pigs_S6E10.png Applejack_--a_leaky_pipe_or_doin'_too_much_laundry--_S6E10.png Applejack_--expect_them_to_get_better--_S6E10.png Applejack_clucking_like_a_chicken_S6E10.png Applejack_acting_like_a_chicken_S6E10.png Applejack_--thinkin'_you_can_is_just_plumb_ridiculous--_S6E10.png Applejack's_words_and_actions_don't_match_S6E10.png Applejack_galloping_with_a_rope_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_confused_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_looking_up_S6E10.png Applejack_standing_on_a_long_wood_beam_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_watching_Applejack_S6E10.png Spike,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_see_AJ_hanging_from_a_rope_S6E10.png Pigs_looking_at_the_corn_cob_S6E10.png Applejack_luring_pigs_with_corn_S6E10.png Pigs_following_Applejack's_corn_bait_S6E10.png Slop_bucket_spills_into_the_trough_S6E10.png Pigs_eating_slop_from_the_trough_S6E10.png Applejack_--possible_to_get_stuck_in_a_routine--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_can't_for_the_life_of_me_think_of_how--_S6E10.png Applejack_--why_are_y'all_starin'_at_me_like_that---_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_bewildered_S6E10.png Rarity_--are_you_certain_everything_you_just_did--_S6E10.png Applejack_--what-_of_course!--_S6E10.png Applejack_tosses_the_fishing_rod_aside_S6E10.png Applejack_unwrapping_rope_around_herself_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Rarity_still_very_confused_S6E10.png Applejack_--this_gate_here_used_to_squeak--_S6E10.png Applejack_opens_the_pigpen_gate_a_second_gate_S6E10.png Applejack_--let_them_know_it's_safe--_S6E10.png Twilight_--it_doesn't_squeak_anymore--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_fixed_that_ages_ago--_S6E10.png Applejack_--puttin'_a_little_fright_into_'em--_S6E10.png Applejack_--hustlin'_out_of_the_pen--_S6E10.png Spike_--they_don't_look_scared_to_me--_S6E10.png Applejack_--they_got_used_to_it--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_started_doin'_the_chicken_dance--_S6E10.png Applejack_doing_the_chicken_dance_again_S6E10.png Applejack_finishes_the_chicken_dance_S6E10.png Applejack_standing_on_the_wooden_beam_again_S6E10.png Applejack_hanging_from_the_rope_again_S6E10.png Applejack_--one_time_I_left_it_there_by_mistake--_S6E10.png Twilight_--everything_you're_doing_is--_S6E10.png Twilight_--things_that_aren't_really_problems_anymore--_S6E10.png Applejack_about_to_respond_S6E10.png Applejack_at_a_loss_for_words_S6E10.png Applejack_surprised_--well,_I'll_be--_S6E10.png Rarity_--maybe_it_isn't_so_hard_to_get_stuck--_S6E10.png Applejack_wondering_about_her_other_chores_S6E10.png Rarity_--there's_only_one_way_to_find_out!--_S6E10.png |-| 10= Упрощение других дел по хозяйству Эпплджек ---- Applejack presenting her chicken coop S6E10.png Applejack_spreads_chicken_feed_in_front_of_brown_chicken_S6E10.png Brown_chicken_looks_at_chicken_feed_inquisitively_S6E10.png Applejack_collects_eggs_while_brown_chicken_eats_S6E10.png Applejack_spreads_chicken_feed_in_front_of_white_chicken_S6E10.png White_chicken_looks_at_chicken_feed_inquisitively_S6E10.png Applejack_collects_eggs_while_white_chicken_eats_S6E10.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_watch_AJ_do_chores_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Rarity_smiling;_Spike_in_thought_S6E10.png Spike_pouring_chicken_feed_on_the_grass_S6E10.png Spike_giving_thumbs-up_to_Twilight_S6E10.png Twilight_magically_opens_chicken_coop_door_S6E10.png Chickens_excitedly_run_out_of_the_coop_S6E10.png Chickens_flock_to_chicken_feed;_Spike_startled_S6E10.png Rarity_presents_empty_chicken_coop_to_Applejack_S6E10.png Applejack_smiling_pleased_S6E10.png Applejack_and_friends_in_vegetable_patch_S6E10.png Applejack's_vegetable_patch_S6E10.png Applejack_shows_her_friends_how_she_waters_vegetables_S6E10.png Applejack_trots_up_to_first_irrigation_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_turns_the_first_irrigation_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_turning_the_master_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_waters_one_row_of_vegetables_S6E10.png Applejack_turns_off_the_master_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_turns_the_second_irrigation_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_returns_to_the_master_valve_S6E10.png Applejack_turns_the_master_valve_again_S6E10.png Applejack_waters_two_rows_of_vegetables_S6E10.png Applejack_turns_master_valve_off_again_S6E10.png Applejack_trots_to_third_irrigation_valve_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Rarity_looking_annoyed_S6E10.png Twilight_magically_turns_all_valves_at_once_S6E10.png Rarity_magically_turning_the_master_valve_S6E10.png All_of_Applejack's_vegetables_are_watered_at_once_S6E10.png Applejack_more_pleased_S6E10.png Applejack_nods_with_approval_S6E10.png Applejack_fixing_hole_in_chain_link_fence_S6E10.png Twilight_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_S6E10.png Twilight_annoyed;_Rarity_rolls_her_eyes_again_S6E10.png Applejack_wiping_her_sweat_away_S6E10.png Applejack_looking_off-screen_in_surprise_S6E10.png Rarity_cutting_new_length_of_chain_link_fence_S6E10.png Rarity_replacing_whole_chain_link_fence_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_pleased_S6E10.png Applejack_looks_at_the_new_and_improved_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S6E10.png Applejack_thanking_her_friends_S6E10.png Applejack_--so_used_to_doin'_everythin'_a_certain_way--_S6E10.png Applejack_--didn't_realize_there_were_any_problems--_S6E10.png Twilight_--having_a_friend_look_at_what_you're_doing--_S6E10.png Twilight_--an_outside_eye_can_really_help!--_S6E10.png Rarity_--if_it_weren't_for_our_unsuccessful--_S6E10.png Rarity_--none_of_us_would've_realized_it--_S6E10.png Twilight_--now_that_your_chores_are_streamlined--_S6E10.png Twilight_--what_are_you_gonna_do--_S6E10.png Applejack_--I_think_I_have_a_few_ideas--_S6E10.png |-| 11= Эпилог ---- Applejack returns to the Day Spa S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_return_to_the_spa_S6E10.png Applejack_--we_have_more_time_to_relax--_S6E10.png Rarity_--I_could_plan_a_week's_worth--_S6E10.png Applejack_--let's_just_start_with_the_rest_of_the_day--_S6E10.png Applejack_--after_all_the_work_we_just_did--_S6E10.png Applejack_--ready_for_some_serious_relaxation--_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_happy_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_hear_Rainbow's_voice_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_coming_out_of_the_back_room_S6E10.png Rainbow_--without_my_pampered_muscle_massage--_S6E10.png Aloe_--don't_worry_about_it--_S6E10.png Aloe_--shall_I_put_you_down_for_another--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--oh,_absolutely!--_S6E10.png Rainbow_--a_girl_just_has_to_pamper_herself--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--am_I_right---_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Rarity's_voice_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_gasps_in_shock_S6E10.png Applejack_and_Rarity_catch_Rainbow_again_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_caught_at_the_spa_again_S6E10.png Rainbow_thinking_of_another_excuse_S6E10.png Applejack_teasing_Rainbow_Dash_S6E10.png Applejack_amused;_Rainbow_embarrassed_S6E10.png Rainbow_embarrassed_in_front_of_her_friends_S6E10.png Rarity_--just_heading_in_for_some_pampering--_S6E10.png Rarity_--you_could_always_join_us--_S6E10.png Applejack_--if_you_don't_mind_sufferin'--_S6E10.png Rainbow_Dash_--I_suppose_I_could_take_it--_S6E10.png Rainbow_joins_AJ_and_Rarity_for_a_spa_treatment_S6E10.png Rarity,_Applejack,_and_Rainbow_laughing_together_S6E10.png |-| en:Applejack's "Day" Off/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона